


Those Better Left Forgoten

by a_rising_hero, keeper_of_the_memes, Secretsuperhero



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Training Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead and Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Adopt Eri and Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bisexual Disaster Kaminari Denki, Bisexual Kaminari Denki, Cinnamon Roll Eri, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Eri Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Eri Protection Squad (My Hero Academia), Eri and Midoriya Izuku Are Siblings, Eri and Shinsou Hitoshi are Siblings, Forced Villain Midoriya Izuku, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki is Bad at Feelings, Kaminari Denki is So Done, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Good Significant Other, Kaminari Denki is a Little Shit, Kaminari Denki is a Mess, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kaminari Denki is a Sweetheart, Kaminari Denki is a Tease, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Mentioned Eri (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Eri (My Hero Academia), Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protectiveness, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sad, Scared Eri, Scared Midoriya Izuku, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Sweet Eri (My Hero Academia), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), forced villain eri (my hero academia), hot shinsou hitoshi, hurt eri, major dadzawa, protective alden, protective kotlc peeps, tags have spoilers, why do all my friends die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rising_hero/pseuds/a_rising_hero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeper_of_the_memes/pseuds/keeper_of_the_memes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsuperhero/pseuds/Secretsuperhero
Summary: Midoirya Izuku was a good happy honest kid, that is until his mom was killed in a massacre,after that, he was abducted by villains.And he waited, he waited for the heroes to show up but they never did.it was like everyone forgot about him,it didn't matter anyway he was better-left forgottenAKA we love to torture you so we made this fan fiction. Where Izuku meets Sophie after a tragic thing happens.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Eri & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm going to post as much as I can that is if anyone ever reads it . . . anyway I've written so many fics and then gotten self-conscious and deleted them so if this works out then I'll make more chapters as long as at least one person likes this I will continue writing this 
> 
> I hope you like
> 
> hopefully soon to be a friend Hero
> 
> There will be more chapters

Midorya Izuku was always a kind, smart, and lovely boy to be around. No one ever thought he’d be able to keep a secret. His smile was so bright and calm; it was like this innocent child could do no wrong, and that was true before the “ _ incident _ ” happened.

Izuku was on the bus heading home with his mom like normal when the villain’s attacked the bus and killed almost everyone. There was one villain who looked like he was in his young teen years. He surprisingly saved him and two other kids (both had purple hair, but one of them had light purple hair while the other had dark) by telling them to play dead, and whatever they do,  _ do not move _ . So Izuku played dead curled up next to his mom tears silently dripping down from his face as he laid next to his limp mom. So he just lay there waiting for help to come that was until one of the villains came up to him, noticing he was alive they laughed as if everything that just happened was fu. They hey didn’t stop until a girl maybe three years older then he came up and said to him, “aww you’re cute, but you would be cuter in blood,” she with a sadistic smile. And as she said that Izuku couldn’t help but shudder at the voice she used. It was as if she came out of a scary anime. He couldn’t help the tears that fell, and he couldn’t save his momma, and no one was coming to help him; not all might not hawks, not best Jeanist, not even endeavor… why would they, he’s just stupid weak, useless Deku no one will save him ever! He got snapped out of his mantra as he was stabbed right in the gut. The small boy let out a blood-curdling scream; it was then he heard sirens of the approaching emergency vehicles. It was then he could finally sleep, he could finally forget this nightmare, he could finally forget the pain and finally lay down his troubles at least for now he could. 

  
  


When Izuku woke up, The first thing he could hear was the orchestra of machines beep… beep… beep. Next, he could smell, smell the strong anesthetic in the air. After that, he could feel… he could feel pain. He felt cold, he felt an itchy blanket that was neatly placed on top of him, and finally, he could see. See the bright light above him, burning his eyes. But when he saw that light, he remembered  _ everything, _ and he cried, for his momma, for everyone who died a-and the other two kids who lost someone. I-it was his fault, maybe just maybe if he-if he had a quirk he could have protected them he could have saved all of them if he just had a quirk then-then possibly his momma might still be alive.

  
  


Izuku hadn’t realized that a doctor had come in until they said, “Hello Mr. Midoriya, my name is Dr. Touya” Izuku didn’t think much of it at first, but later he’ll find out that trusting him would be his biggest mistake he ever made… anyway, the doctor had a mask, scarf and blue gloves. “Hewwo mister Touya sir, it’s nice to meet you” Mr.touya looked young like fifteen young, but his momma told him not to judge someone based on how they look. “It’s nice to meet you too. Now, why don’t you tell me how you feel and where it hurts, ok” his voice was warm but, there was something in his eyes it was cold and hurt, however, he still smiled after whatever pain he went through maybe one day he’ll be able to smile (years later and he’s pretty sure he forgot how to smile) “my stomach hurts. My head an-and I’m scared.” tears formed in his eyes as he remembered his mom’s fantastic katsudon, how she taught him to make the most beautiful origami swans. “Um, c-can I have my bag please,” Touya nodded as he handed a surprisingly big eraser head backpack.

  
  


Izuku grabbed it and quickly started searching when he finally found what he was looking for one all might plush, one eraser head plush, and origami paper. And Izuku folded the paper to make a swan. Next, he did a lotus flower, then a fox, a Pikachu, then a Lilly and an iris, and finally two koi one black one white. Izuku proudly looked at his creations.thats when Touya chuckled and asked, “Hey, you want to see something cool,” Izuku nodded, and Touya turned off the lights. And he started a small light show made with a blue fire and almost as if second nature. 

Izuku grabbed his notebook and started an analysis of the quirk and theories on how it could be used. When it stopped, Izuku put his stuff up, and as he looked up to see Touya holding a syringe with a grayish substance in it, Izuku clung to his backpack for dear life and squeezed his eyes shut. The last thing he heard was a soft “Sorry kid.” Izuku opened his eyes just enough to see a man in a bird-like mask, curiosity evident in his eyes. It was terrifying.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Izuku woke up in an unfamiliar place. He was in a full-size bed, his backpack was on the floor next to the nightstand, and at the end of the bed was a white t-shirt and pants. Why was he, here again, he recounted what happened he remembered going to Kacchan's for his birthday his mom got him a dragon pendant and an oversized eraser onesie. (the company sent the wrong size) Then umm he was heading home with his mom and then his breath hitched, mom was gone, he was alone. Touya and that terrifying man with the mask took him to this room/cell he’s stuck in, so he went to his bag and got out his plushies and climbed back into the middle of the surprisingly comfortable bed. And he cried once more.

  
  


After a while, the door opened, though it didn’t make a sound, so Izuku didn’t know anyone was in the room until someone cleared their throat. When Izuku looked up, he saw a dark-haired teal eyed man wearing navy. He was tall and slim, and he had a warm but sad smile. After Izuku finished analyzing the man, he spoke, “I want my momma! I want her back p-please!” the man looks down, now looking Izuku in the eyes. And looking into those teal eyes, Izuku looked and searched, but he couldn’t find any  malice in his eyes “hi I’m Alden, I’ll be your caretaker how about we play a game to take your mind off your momma, I’m so sorry for what happened to her.” he said with a sad smile. Izuku just nodded as the man Alden took out a lot of paper, paints, pencils, watercolors, brushes, crayons, notepads, oil pastels, markers, and pens.

“So how about I teach you to draw, so you can draw your mom so you can have a picture to remember her by,” he said with a sad but warm smile and with that they got to work it took about an hour to get an ok looking drawing and by two hours he could do anime characters.

After that, the man, Alden, had to leave Izuku continued to draw. Maybe an hour later, two men dressed in white coats walked in while Izuku was coloring in one of his drawings the people in white coats must have noticed that Izuku hadn’t noticed. One of them had walked up to him, and as he towered over him, Izuku looked up the man kicked him hard. The boy was flung a good four feet. All the man did was grab him by the hair and drag him to his feet. He spat his words with great malice, “Get up, the boss wants you, Runt!”. With that, the man pulled him through the winding hallways; finally, after what feels like forever, they eventually stop in front of a mettle door. The man let go of Izuku and knocked on the door “Come in.”, the voice from the other side of the door sounded young but mature as well.

When he was led into the room, the first thing he saw was a mettle table. The next was all the sharp objects/surgical tools on a tray near the table; he could hear his heart beating in his ears, blood rushing, heart beating quicker than light. He felt like he was going to faint before he could grasp his fearful thoughts; the young man cleared his throat; he wore a mask that covered the lower portion of his face. “Hello, young one, I’m going to put some rules down, ok” Izuku gave a quick nod, swallowing back the bile in his throat, trying his hardest to not tremble with fear, “Okay. One: From here on out, you will be known as Tatsu and nothing else. Two: You will call me Overhaul or Boss. And three: Don’t try to escape, or there will be  _ dire _ consequences. Rules can be added whenever I see fit am I understood, Tatsu.”  ~~ Izuku  ~~ Tatsu nodded, not daring to speak against the masked man.


	2. Words fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death of Izu's friend time skips more friends and more death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta reader my best friend (keeper_of_the_memes) and Secretsuperhero check them out 
> 
> and thank you soooo much sorry for anther short chapter

Pain.

Pain was all Izuku Tatsu felt.

So what happened after that “chat” was he was strapped on to the metal table, and then Overhaul he used his quirk and it hurt, it hurt so god damm much, what he did was he needed to as he explained as he basically while still keeping him alive dissected, and taken apart and putting him back together.

And he thought Kacchan’s bullying was bad, tears streamed down his face as his cells were being separated, eventually, it was over his body still ached he couldn’t even stand, Alden, had to come to get him, Alden didn’t seem happy as he muttered something under his breath as he tucked Izuku Tatsu in and he left a book on the bedside table and kissed his head “rest Izuku” with that Alden left the room, and sat in the chair outside the room cursing everyone who was apart of this including himself,

___________________________________the next day______________________________________________

Izuku woke up sore and exhausted, and he sloppy tried to stand up, having to hold onto the side of the bed and only then did he notice a notebook laying innocently on his bedside table, when he opened it, it read “you are izuku midoriya and your mom was inko midoriya you are amazing human being and your mom would agree with me so don’t you dare forget it ~Alden” Izuku could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and a few minutes later when Alden walked in Izuku ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug he could and whispered thank you and they stayed like that until the people came and took Izuku Tatsu back to what he calls the table of hell.

Months past, and izuku kinda fell into a schedule but first off good news they switched from him going to the table of hell every day to every other after the first month, but Izuku started writing in his notebook, and he started learning math and working on his handwriting again he’s finally adjusted to his new life, with Alden the light in this dark world and that’s when it happened Overhaul was extremely angry and Izuku broke the rule of not talking unless told to, so to teach Izuku a lesson he killed Alden in front of Izuku.

Izuku was crying on his bed when a new person walked in, they looked young like mid-twenties and said the same line Alden said when they first met, “hi I’m Clarette and I’ll be your caretaker, I was friends with Alden you know” at this izuku perked up Clarette chuckled softly, and Izuku spoke “can you tell me something about him. . . about his life aside from me” izuku sniffed out, she gave a sad smile. ”did you know he had kids?” he looked up and shook his head “N-No” she chuckled at his innocents, “Alden came here to find a girl who was kidnapped a couple of months ago, and she’s around your age, I wish he had more time…” determination shown in his eyes, and he stood up because now he had a mission, a way to honor Alden. He had to find that girl, and protect her “What was her name?” he asked “Sophie Foster” she replied sorrowfully, she shook her head “let’s not think about it, right now we have work to do because by next week I’ll have you speaking English, not fluently but close to it” she smiled when he beamed back at her, god this boy innocents was going to kill her.

Two weeks later 

Izuku was almost fluent in English and was now working on Spanish, “is there a sinomin for sadly” Clarette burst out giggling “no, my little bunny” Izuku’s cheeks flushed at the nickname, causing Clarette to laugh, even more, it was then the door was opened, two men in black came in and grabbed Izuku’s arm “What in the FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!” she screamed and looked downright murderous someone and midoriya thought she was honestly just going to murder the first person she saw “we’re following orders” they said and shrugged as if they were not bothered at all by what they were doing. “YOU FUCKING SHIT, YOU THINK IT’S OK TO DO THIS TO HIM, YOU BETTER HOPE THERES NO HELL, CAUSE THAT’S WERE YOU’RE GOING YOU MOTHER FUCKING TRASH OF EARTH, YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE YOU WASTE OF AIR. GO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH ASSHOLE, AS YOU DESERVE.” Midoriya turned to Clarette and tilted his head “Clare what does asshole mean?” “Nothing” she muttered the two men picked midoriya up. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU PIECE OF SHIT” she yelled as they took him out of the room. She would have been more than happy to take on those murderers, but she was useless dead. And the black swan would make her retreat her mission and come back, and she could not do that to Sophie or Izuku, for they both needed her.

Midoriya was dragged out of the room by the two men in black Midoriya looked at them “Where am I going?” he inquired innocently. “Shut the fuck up you ignorant bitch, we’re going in public and if you try anything I swear I’ll kill you and anyone you talk to.” they grabbed his arm tighter and for the first time in forever he walked outside. They walked in an alley for about 10 minutes when Eraser Head who was on patrol saw them. Izuku Tatsu thought the hero looking at them would distract the men so he jerked free of the men’s hands and screamed. Eraser Head ran over to him and picked him up. “What is wrong buddy?” he asked he did not want to say anything because breaking the rules could kill Clare, so his eyes screamed the words he could not say “he okay?” Eraser asked the two men “yeah we're babysitting him and he thinks we’re scary” one of the two men say and roll their eyes as Eraser hands Izuku Tatsu back to them. “Well bye,” it took every piece of self-restraint to not just scream help me right there. But he could not afford the cost of saying that. He could not afford to lose Clare and possibly kill Eraser Head. So he would have to wait for another chance, with lower risks.

After about 20 more minutes they arrived at a large facility and were greeted by this weird guy with hands all over him, like, seriously? He needs a tip or two about fashion and like, how to not be creepy, but Izuku Tatsu would never say that he doesn’t want anyone to suffer for his words, not again, in that moment he can only think Alden, like how after the first time he was on that table Alden tucked him, like when he had nightmares Alden was always there by his side ready to help him whether it is to get him warm milk and him a book or hug him and be there.

Izuku Tatsu hadn’t noticed he was crying until he was slapped upside the head for doing just that, and with that, he kinda just slipped into autopilot as he folwed the crusty hand quietly after a few minutes of walking they stopped and crusty turned around to look at Izuku Tatsu “ now Tatsu, you’ll be training under me, also” he paused “any and all injuries you get here will not be treated by us and you will not use our medical equipment, so without further adieu let’s start training” he had said the last bit with a terrifying smile, well that’s something on the growing list of nightmares he’s going too have about stuff he’s seen,

anyway back to what’s happening, the crusty hand man got into a fighting stance witch Izuku Tatsu copied as best he could, and they spared and crusty won and Izuku Tatsu could feel the pain in his shoulder as the adrenaline wore off, and it was unbearable. He was dragged to a cell, and across from it was another cell with a girl in it. The girl looked upset as they shoved him in and locked the door. When the two men left earshot she asked “Are you ok?” the girl looked around 1 year younger than Izuku Tatsu which made her 5. “Yeah,” she said “ I figured out how to break out of these locks, but I don’t know the way out, I can find out little parts of it or the part the guards are thinking about, and..” she was about to say something else when he whispered excitedly “You can tell what the guards are thinking!! Like.. reading minds?!!” she turned away “No! What? No I, I can't read minds. What made you think that?” Izuku Tatsu eyed her suspiciously “you’re lying, but why, hmm is it because you think it’s not good enough? Or bad memories like you hurt someone, with it or . . . something else,” he asked all of his questions in a thoughtful voice because he not going to be rude, but she looked at him with watery eyes “ Reading minds is an awful quirk! Everyone is afraid of me as soon as I tell them! Nobody wants to be around someone that could find out your biggest secrets!” Izuku looked at her shocked (and slightly offended) “first off if someone doesn’t like you there idiots because you’re beautiful and wonderful and have an amazing quirk, so if you think for one second I won’t be your friends you’re wrong” the blonde girl blushed and looked down “Thank you” Izuku “now step one of being friends, what’s your name” 

“Sophie, Sophie Foster”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FU*KING SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYY NO HATE ME PLSSSSSSS
> 
> :*(


	3. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari and Hitoshi meet, Sophie rage, Mido is scared and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, it's your new co-writer Secretsuperhero, but y'all can call me Bee! Hero wants me to tell you to leave a comment and tell her your thoughts, we'ed love to hear from yall.
> 
> Also, we (I) fixed up chapter one so it is now new and improved so go take a look!

“S-Sophie, y-your Sophie a-as in the one Alden was looking for” suddenly a whole new level of determination sparked in his heart “Um.. who is Alden?” she asked Izuku gave a bitter smile “he was my hero and he, he wanted to be yours, well before they killed him for me be stupid why not kill me, he had people who cared about him and be-because of me” Izuku fell to his knees as he cried “Izuku, the people that run this place? They are bad people. And I think we should not let get to us. I know you are not responsible for that. Did you kill him? I don’t think you did. The tyrants did. And you should not feel guilty for someone dying because a tyrant killed him, that’s what the tyrants want, and yes, I’m going to call them the tyrants from now on.”

Izuku looked at her and tilted his head “How did you know my name? Did you read my mind?! That’s so cool! I didn’t even feel anything!” Sophie shook her head and laughed. “No! Of course not! I would never do that without permission! I read your name of the notebook you’re next too. But anyway, we never made an escape plan, and we need soon.” Izuku nodded. “If you want I can give you a paper from my notebook for you to draw what you know about the map,” Sophie nodded “But we need to explore the building before we escape because there might be other kids” Izuku smiled still having a hint of sorrow in his eyes. “what if we umm leave and get heroes, so they can get the kids, I mean they do have a higher chance of saving them, I mean there’s no way I can save them,” he muttered the last part softly and more towards himself. Still, his main concern was making sure she didn’t know he was quirkless, “What are you hiding?” she said suspiciously “What- What do you mean?” he asked “I know you’re hiding something, you are terrible at this lying thing,” she said “matilda sea” he muttered, “ok Izuku this is totally uncool, I told you my secret why can’t I know yours?” she asked somewhat upset, Izuku looked at her

“I’m q-quirkless” he looked down and hung his head in shame “So what? I know people think you need one to be a hero, but honestly, how awesome would it be if you were a hero without one. That's a true hero because most heroes rely on their quirks, but to not have one? That's true bravery. You can be a hero without a quirk. You can be the best hero without a quirk. And anyone who says otherwise? Fuck em” Izuku looked up proudly “Fuck em,” he said with a giddy smile, Sophie smiled, “ok let’s get to work,”

And just like that, they started working, Izuku threw the paper to Sophie “did you see any landmarks or something, stuff that we could use to tell where we are?” he asked “ I have no clue. I’m not even sure if we’re in America anymore,” she said, shrugging, “Wait… You're from America?” he asked, “Well yeah, aren’t you?” He stared at her, shocked, “Wait a minute, you live in America. The country across the world?” She freaked out and asked in a panicked voice, “Izuku, where are we?” She said in the calmest way she could, “Japan” He answered, and said “first we need to escape, then we can figure out how to go back to America,” Sophie nodded and said. “what about you did you see anything noteworthy” Izuku nodded and said. “I umm saw a hobo looking hero. I’m pretty he’s the eraser hero, eraser head.”

Izuku was tired, Mr. Crusty wanted to train him again, so that led to where he is now lying on the floor, not having enough energy to get to the cot in the corner of the room/cell. Sophie was asleep, and he didn’t want to wake her up, so he lay there on the ground on his stomach with his partly disintegrated back; he gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain.

Izuku woke up to a scream, and he shot up immediately regretting it instantly as his back flared up in pain and sharply inhaled Sophie was panicky “don’t move eye-dot you’ll make it worse!” Izuku hummed and closed his eyes “Mmmh, tired.” Sophie's eyes widen. “NO! Izuku, stay awake! Please! Just umm, talk to me, ok.” Izuku hummed, “ok. This is going to be ok” Sophie said more to her self she quickly grabbed her blanket and her hair clip and made a make-shift lock pick and opened the cell doors.

Sophie ran to his cell and unlocked it and ran in with her blanket and ripped it to use as a bandage to make sure didn’t die of blood loss Sophie was in tears “ don’t die, please I can’t lose you too, I need you Izu, p-please” she was sobbing “you gave me so much hope, please don’t make me lose it. You said we’d get out together, don’t make me live in this hell alone,” her sobbing slowly turned in to sniffling, and she quietly whispered, “p-please I need you.” Sophie fell asleep due to exhaustion, both physically and mentally, so cuddled up to Izu, she slept ready for the day to be over.

Hitoshi pov  
________________________________________________________________________________

Hitoshi sat somewhere in a back alley, wanting nothing more to curl up and disappear away from the cruelty of the world. He’d been on the streets for a few months, barely surviving by stealing food and other essentials; he hated stealing, and he knew that he was only proving people right by doing so, but- GODDAMNIT HE ISN'T A VILLAIN!! Is he?

The little boy just sat there, not daring to cry, to show weakness. If being on the streets has taught him anything, its that showing weakness out here is like begging to be mugged. So he sat there; the deafening silence suddenly was broken, causing the boy to jump to his feet instantly.

He surveyed the direction the noise came from ready to run within a seconds notice when he heard a… meow? What? Then he heard a sharp shush noise come from the same direction? Double what?

“Who’s there?” The purple-haired boy called out. Then just like one of those funny little animals who pop their head out of the ground (meerkats?), a small boy popped up from behind some crates. Small is probably an understatement as this kid was tiny, like super tiny, unhealthily tiny. His cheeks were starting to sink into his face, and arms looked like twigs. It was almost scary to see, scratch that, it was scary to see.

But aside from his obviously malnourished state, the boy just… smiled? Hitoshi was so confused, why was he smiling? There doesn't seem to be a reason to smile right now.

“Hiya!” the blond boy all but shouts, much to Hitoshi’s distress as the boy started motioning at him to hush immediately. To which the boy just gave him a confused look, before speaking once more, albeit quieter, “I’m Kaminari Denki, but you can call me Denki.” Denki said excitedly. “Oh! And this is Peanut!” he said holding up a small, fluffy, tan kitten who seemed more or less over their owner’s exuberant personality.

“Hey,” Hitoshi spoke timidly, a stark contrast from the boy in front of him. ”Uh, my name Shinsou Hitoshi.” Denki (somehow) smiled even brighter and walked toward Hitoshi who tensed as he got closer. The “Sunshine Child” as Hitoshi dubbed his newfound acquaintance remained oblivious to the purple-ets discomfort.

“Nice to meet you to ‘Toshi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill us!
> 
> You can be a hero! Peace out y'all


	4. for the free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk Mido, shit and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry im late i was really tired

When Izuku woke up, he felt something warm next to him; it was… nice. Izuku was about to go back to sleep when a purple-ish black portal appeared and dropped a bottle of alcohol with a note it read:

‘Take a sip than use to disinfect wound’~mom of the league. 

Izuku looked at the note confused, why did they give him this, and more importantly, what is it? And how do you disinfect a wound?

So he decided to wake Sophie and ask her, “hey soph, wake up,” Sophie moaned, probably regretting sleeping on the floor “wait, Izu. your awake,” Izuku nodded, “but how do you disinfect a wound?” Sophie looked at him, confused, “you would need a disinfectant.”

Izuku nodded as he spoke “like alcohol.., right” when he finished, he held up the bottle and note so she could see, Sophie’s eyes widened in shock “how did you get that!?!” Izuku was quick to respond, “a portal dropped it in the note said its from the: mom of the league or something.”

Sophie hummed “what does the note say” Izuku looked back at the note and read, “‘Take a sip than use to disinfect wound; so do we do it or what” Sophie nodded. “Yeah, I guess I’m not sure, it’s your call.” 

“Ok I’ll do it if it means my back won’t get infected” Sophie nodded “ok I saw this in a movie once I’m pretty sure it’s going to hurt a lot’ umm also in the movie they had him bit down on something so um” she ripped her sleeve “here” izuku paused for a moment “wait! It said to take a sip so um I don’t know I think we should follow the instructions though,” so Izuku did the reasonable thing and drank about a third of the huge bottle and bit down on the cloth.

Sophie started to count down “ five, four, three, two,” Sophie took a deep breath “one,” and Sophie poured it on the wound, “MMMMMMMHHHHHH!!!!!” well that hurt izuku took a deep breath.

“Shit, are you ok?!” Sophie was all but frantic as she put the make-shift bandage on Izuku’s back. Izuku nodded, “I just need a minute,” he gasped out, slightly out of breath. Sophie hummed and played with his hair. “Ok, you think you can stand on your own, or do you need my help?” Izuku tried to stand on his own but fell immediately; luckily for him, Sophie caught him before he hit the ground.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Sophie gave a soft chuckle, “alright now, let’s get you to bed.” Izuku nodded, “Woah… this feels like.. CoLOrS.” Sophie laughed so hard she almost dropped Izuku. “Izu, uh… how much did you drink?” she asked and was answered with, “WOOOOO I CAN FLY!” as Izuku flopped his legs up and down.

“Oh… Oh no... my mom told me sometimes when people don’t have a hospital they use-” she began “Butterflies are made of butter... Did you know that?” izuku interrupted in a woozy voice. “Alcohol,” she finished sighing. “IZU DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A SIP IS? YOU COULD NOT HAVE CAUSED I-DOTNESS, BUT NO. INSTEAD, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE OF STUPIDITY TRYING TO EAT THE TIDE PODS” Izuku looked at her “me’s shooed yod tink I wod eated a tidy pood podu! Oly Americanus dod tat.” Sophie thought she was going to die of laughter cause she honestly could not breathe at this point.

“ok, Izu, you are going to bed right now. And don't argue!” Sophie tried to carry him, but she was his age, and she had not exercised in forever “ Can you try to get up? I’ll hold on to you, so you don’t fall.” Izuku stood mainly supported by Sophie as she set him in cot “Fluffy air,” he murmured. Sophie smiled and whispered, “I’ll get us out of here, I promise.” Izuku grabbed her arm. “Stay,” he said with pleading eyes. Sophie nodded “okay” and sat next to him on the cot.

It took Izuku a good ten minutes to fall asleep. Sophie was brushing her hand through his hair, and it was oddly calming. When he woke, Sophie was sleeping against the wall with her hand resting on his head. Izuku did not want to wake her up because he was in pain or because he moved, so he went back to sleep.

The next time he woke up was because Sophie woke him. “Hey, Izu, We- We need to get out of here, Now. I can't watch them hurt you anymore; I won’t.” Izuku sat up, trying extremely hard not to let his wince show, and to hide the pain. “If we’re getting out, we should do it quickly.” he agreed. Because Sophie snuck out of her cell yesterday, when they were asleep in Izuku's cell, some league members locked the cell doors again. 

“Do you have the map?” he asked quietly, “Yeah it’s in my pocket” she pulled out the piece of paper that she made by reading the guards minds “Sophie, listen to me, If they catch me, I want you to keep going, ok? Don’t stop running till you're out of here.” Sophie nodded, knowing that Izuku would not escape with her otherwise. They stared at each other and smiled, “Then let's go. If anyone comes, we run to another exit, okay?” Sophie nodded, “Let's go, Izu.” Izuku stood up, ignoring the pain. 

They grabbed each others hands as Sophie pulled out her hairpin and unlocked the doors, It was silly of the league to not changed the locks when they figured out they could pick the locks, but hey maybe they thought the kids did not want to leave or wanted the kids to like the league, so they gave them that freedom. It did not matter; they still made the wrong choice.

The two kids ran through the halls towards the exit when they caught a glimpse of Mr crusty hand man, luckily, crusty did not see them, but when Sophie saw him, silent tears ran down her face. She was still looking at him with that same face as Izuku pulled her back to escape, Sophie went back to running, but she was still crying silently as they found the exit when they found the exit and ran through. The doors were stupidly unlocked. They ran outside and towards an alleyway where they both sat down to take a break.

Izuku was worried about Sophie, and he looked at her, puzzled. “Sophie? What's wrong? We escaped! It’s ok.” Sophie looked away, still crying, “ I-I read his mind.” Izuku stared at her “Oh, did you see him do bad things?” he asked sympathetically. Sophie shook her head as more tears flowed. “One-one of th-the bad guys..” she took a deep breath and calmed her down, crying enough to speak again. 

“He-he had a qu-quirk that c-could m-make pe-people for-forget a-about A-A per-person, l-like w-wipe th-them fr-from r-recor-records an-and me-memories.” Izuku covered his mouth and hugged her tightly “It’s ok Sophie, We can recover them,” he said, “No, you can’t!” she said softly “How? Because nobody can recover memories, not when there destroyed like they are now, and even so, They're not…” she stopped, because she did not want to say it.”They’re not what?” Sophie whispered, “They’re not...They’re not my family. I was bioengineered,” she said and buried her face in her hands, sadly, Izuku had no idea what she was talking about.

“what does that mean?” he asked “It means…” she responded, “Someone messed with my genes to make me powerful, someone called the Black Swan, and the reason I was kidnapped was to make sure the Swan could not use me.” Sophie said shakily. “We need to move fast because the Black Swan and the villains could be after us right now, I think we need to find a store, or a police station or somewhere that could call child services or someone to protect us, and please don’t tell them what I told you, promise?” Sophie looked pleadingly at Izuku, and Izuku nodded “umm, can we not umm go to child services.” Sophie looked shocked at his response. “Why would we not go there?” Izuku looked sheepish and responded in a quiet voice in hopes she wouldn't really hear. “They’re not the nicest to quirkless people.” Sophie looked blankly at him “If they so much as yell at you, I’ll expose their deepest secrets, and then I won’t beat them up nooo I’ll beat up their parents for not teaching them properly and then I’ll beat them up” and at that moment Izuku didn’t know whether to be scared or happy that Sophie cares, he was honestly worried Sophie was using him and was going to ditch him once they left.

With that they head out staying on busy roads, so if they get jumped, then a hero could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome and also I'm SO F*CKING SORRY


	5. a million dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sooooooooooooo late I'm sorry I made this longer so no hate pls

They had been walking for a good thirty minutes, and izuku was starving, having not eaten in the past 24 hours. Izuku must have slowed down cause Sophie slowed down and asked, “are you ok?” izuku hummed.”y-yeah, I’m just hungry” Sophie made a face as if she was trying to figure something out “well, we’ll need some money. We’re too young to get money, so that leaves pickpocketing, robbing a store, begging, and a bank heist. You chose.”

Izuku looked at her as if waiting for her to say sike and that they have better options. Eventually, he sighed, “ well, the chances of people giving us money are low, and we wouldn’t be able to pull off a heist bank or store, so the best option is to start pickpocketing people.” Sophie nodded, “okay, we’ll split up and don’t get caught by the police or villain, ok?” Izuku responded with a quick “okay,” and they split up.

It didn’t take long for the sun to set, it was dark, and the temperature was dropping. He had already gotten 1386.12 yen (thirteen dollars). He was going to try to get a little more before meeting up with Sophie.

As izuku was looking for someone who looked like they could lose a little bit of money when he noticed a blond man in a leather jacket, it was one of the nicer ones. Hence, he probably had some money to spare, and the man he was with had his hair tied back and was wearing ripped black jeans and a black T-shirt pretty much the definition of emo.

So Izuku slowly made his way over to the blond when he got there, he quickly reached into the man’s pocket. And Izuku tried to grab the first thing he felt. Keyword tried the second his hand made contact with the item he was seized by the wrist by the man with the hair pulled back.

Suddenly he wasn’t on the street; no, crusty was standing above him. And crusty reached for his wrist, Izuku knew better than to fight back it only would lead to more pain, but god it burned the second the hand made contact he flinched, and the pain was unimaginable tears silently flowed down his face.

He’s learned not to look. It makes it a worse of an experience the first time he saw it happen he threw up; it’s hard to watch part of your arm get disintegrated. And when he opened his eyes the two men were in front of him, the blond hair one was bent down, so the man was at Izukus eye level, that’s when the man spoke “hey, are you ok? Do you know where your parents are?” Izuku looked away at the mention of his mom. He didn't want the two men to see him cry, one of the many lessons he learned from crusty was not to show weakness to an enemy.

That’s when the emo guy spoke up, “Zashi, you’re asking the wrong questions” he turned his attention towards Izuku “why were you trying to steal from us” Izuku being stupid and trying to stall said, “why should I tell you emo.” With that, the blond explodes with euphoria, “h-he, yo-you- hahaha.” Izuku looked up to see the man’s reaction, but the second he looked up, the man’s expression morphed into shock.

And at that moment, Izuku recognized him; he was eraser head, and then the fanboy in him came out “ y-you’re eraser head! Can I have an autograph!?!” both men seemed taken aback by that, but then the blond man yet again explodes with laughter “this kid, can we keep him, please, I need him in my life.” eraser head glared at the blond. “We’re taking him to the police station.” at this, the blond and Izuku gave him a shocked look, and the blond all but yelled, “What!?! Souta, he’s just a kid!” Eraser head looked back at the blonde “We need to take him to the police, what if he’s a runaway? We need to find his parents, and that's the best way.” The blonde nodded and was about to say something when Izuku ran to find Sophie and run. “Sophie!” he screamed while running at full speed to her. 

Sophie looked at him, scared, “Are you ok?!” she asked frantically. “The heroes, they saw...They saw me. I’m fine.” he said through heavy breaths. Sophie hugged him, “We need to get out of here.” she said and grabbed his hand. The two heroes found them and ran towards them. Izuku and Sophie ran, but they were little kids, and could only get so far before the two men grabbed them. “Let go now!!” Sophie yelled. Eraserhead looked at the two kids, “Listen, we are not gonna hurt you, we just need to find your parents.” he said soothingly. However, tears pooled the kid’s eyes, and Sophie said, “They’re gone” Eraserhead wanted to protect these kids, and to help them. 

“Listen, we’re gonna go to the police station and find people to take care of you. It’s going to be okay” they were silent for a second before Izuku spoke up “No. we can’t, it’ll put more people in a morgue, whether they get killed painlessly and quick or slow and painfully.” Izuku gave them a look that scared Sophie. It was serious, and unlike him, it was terrifying to see the usually happy and carefree boy so serious and dark. But she still agreed.

Eraser’s head and the blonde were utterly shocked. A kid would say something like that. “What do you mean? Is someone after you two? I promise you that you don’t need to worry about us.” Sophie shook her head “Alright, Eraser Head, I know you think that you can protect us, but you can’t. Nobody should be around us. You need to leave right now before they find us because they will, and when they do, you won’t be able to stop them, nobody will.” “Who are they?” the Blonde asked “We can stop them” Izuku walked up to him, hugged him and whispered, “I know you want to save us, but I can’t lose more good people, not after Alden” present mic hugged him tightly. Eraser took this moment to ask them, “what if we help you take down the bad guys, then will you come with us if we help you.”

Sophie took a deep breath “I already told you; we cant you’ll die, trust me when I say there is a reason you need to stay alive, just like izuku will be an inspiration for all those who are powerless you are an inspiration for those with little power, and for us, your one of the few things that kept us alive. Let’s go, Izuku. We caused a scene they’ll be here soon. We need to get mov-” she was cut off by someone nocking her out with some kind of drug most likely chloroform.

“BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL,” Eraser yelled with mic calling back up. Sophie was falling as Izuku caught her and set her down slowly on the ground. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?!” Izuku screamed. The two men in black ran towards Eraserhead. And after realizing that their quirks were not working. Aizawa punched the first man in the face, and he stumbled back as his head hit the wall, and he passed out. The blonde guy turned to the other man, and the man in black missed a hit to the blonde’s face, and the blonde kicked the other man in the stomach. The blonde hit him in the head, and he passed out.

Izuku was shaking. “Sophie wake up!!” he was shaking her as tears ran down his face. Eraserhead picked Sophie up. “She's going to be ok. I promise. Hisashi, I need you to take him to the police station so-” Izuku jumped up “No! I’m staying with her!” He cried, “Okay then, Hisashi, you need to call the police and have them come down to the hospital. We need to fix this.” Aizawa said with worry. 

They arrived at the hospital, and the nurses helped Sophie. Izuku had only gained a few bruises, but he still had his injury from the crusty hand man. Aizawa and Hisashi looked at the nurse urgently. “How is she? They asked, “the nurse looked calm. “She’ll be fine. The drugs they used did not have permanent effects; however, she is malnourished, but as long as you feed her more, and she takes it easy, she’s fine. She should be awake in about 30 minutes.” 

All three of them sigh relief.”However, we could not find any records of this girl at all. We checked everywhere. Do you have any idea why?” she asked curiously. Izuku looked down, trying to keep her secret. “She’s not from here. She's American.” He responded. The nurse looked at him. “Even if that were the reason, we would have it on file because these are universal, so we should be able to find her.” Izuku had his hands curled in a fist, frustrated “there is a reason, but I can’t tell you I made a promise I plan on keeping it,” he said while looking the nurse in the eye, with determination etched on his face. At that moment, someone accidentally bumped into Izuku’s back, which flared up in pain and caused him to inhale sharply.

All three adults looked at him worriedly. And eraser spoke up, “Hey, you ok?” Izuku looked at him “oh yeah, it’s just an injury I got a few days ago, but Sophie and I already disinfected it and bandaged it, and at that point, Sophie was all like we need to leave cause she couldn’t watch me get hurt. And something about waking her up next time I’m bleeding out on the floor, anyway it was from training, so it happens like once a week. I trained every day, but once a week or so, crusty would get mad and try to disintegrate me, so I would have to evade they called it villain training but considered it hero training. Also, they keep calling me Tatsu, which is weird-” Izuku covered his mouth and said. “sorry I start to ramble sometimes I don’t get to talk to a lot of people. Also, I don’t like to tell Sophie about training. I don’t want her to worry.” he finished with a big smile. 

The nurse and blond looked at him with shock and horror while Eraser had a blank expression and crouched down in front of Izuku. “How did you get the injury? And what did you use to bandage it up” Izuku looked to the side, biting the inside of his cheek and took a deep breath, his back still hurting, “Nothing, nevermind, Forget it.” Aizawa looked at the nurse. “Do you mind leaving?” The nurse shook her head. “Not at all, Eraserhead,” she said as she walked away. Hisashi looked pitiful at Izuku. “Hey, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but in order to protect you and to make sure they don’t do this to anyone else, we need to know who did this.” Izuku huffed. “I didn’t ask for your protection. Actually, I’m pretty sure I told you to get out of it, so you didn’t die but no!” Izuku crossed his arms and turned his back towards Eraserhead. 

Eraser sighed, “please let us take care of you, your hurt, and if you let us, you could live life like a kid, both you and your friend. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Izuku huffed in defeat “fine, but only temporarily, if we wanna leave or think it is too dangerous for you, we get to leave” Aizawa sighed, “Ok, we’re both pro heroes. I promise you we’re not in danger. If the people after you really are that dangerous, we can have more people protect you.” Sophie woke up and screamed for half a second and then calmed down. All three of them rushed over. “Are you ok!?!” Aizawa said frantically. “Should I get a nurse?” Sophie took a deep breath. “Nonono, I’m fine. Just my quirk is all, I got startled by all the thoughts, but I blocked them.” Both of the men looked at her as if she was speaking another language.

Izuku spoke up, “does it hurt?” Sophie paused before saying, “only when I don’t block, otherwise I’m fine.” Izuku hummed seemingly satisfied with that answer before remembering to tell her “so umm soph they umm are kinda maybe are taking care of us now! I’m sorry they are persistent please don’t kill me!!”

And with that, the raging beast tore our poor Izu a new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORYY DONT KILL ME PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	6. saving grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctors and panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm sorry, I have been sick but long-ish chapter and here's some music
> 
> https://youtu.be/oMiNsd176NM

“YOU DID WHAT!? IZU WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!? WAI-WAH-DO-HOW-WHY-WHAT- WHY?!?” Izuku shrunk under her glare. “I..uh, peer pressure?” Sophie looked at the two men angrily. Izuku was pretty sure Hisashi was shaking. “We are not going with you,” Sophie said firmly. 

“That would be a danger to us and you. As much as we want to, or you want us too, we can’t. If we come with you, then they will find us because we can’t stay in one place for a long time. I don’t mean to be rude, but you won’t be able to stop them. Thank you for helping us, but we need to leave. They could be after us right now, and probably are.” Aizawa looked at her in a way only a father would “what if you were put under u.a’s custody we have many pro heroes there, we also have the smartest rat-bear thing, so I promise you’ll be safe.”

Izuku kind of wanted to say yes because it was his dream school, and he’d get to meet all of his idols, but he did not trust Eraserhead, and neither did Sophie. “No. We’re not going. For all, we know you’re with the black swan. I don’t trust you.” Sophie said. Aizawa sighed. “Earlier, you said you could read thoughts or minds or whatever, so if I let you read mine, will you trust me and come with us?” Sophie thought for a second, contemplating if she wanted to do this. Izuku looked at her and nodded. “As long as I find no reason not to trust you,” she answered and dove into his mind.

She expected it to be dark and sad but when she entered it was happy and bright. It was beautiful, there were some dark spots but they were faded as if they happened a long time ago. She checked everywhere, but could not find any reason, not to trust him, so she left his mind.

“Woah,” she said wonderstruck. Izuku looked at her as a silent ‘Can we trust them?’ to which Sophie nodded. Aizawa looked at her “Do you trust us now?” he said with a sigh. Sophie glanced at Izuku then they both nodded. Izuku was hesitant he didn't want anyone else to die not because of him, but because he trusted Sophie he was ok with it.

“Oh! Izu! You might want to have the nurses look at your back,” Izuku looked to the side not really trusting anyone besides Sophie, who spoke up and said “please, you won’t be able to protect anyone with injuries like that” izuku fake gasped seemingly forgetting anyone besides Sophie was in the room. 

“you know I’ve fought with worse” he stuck his tongue out at Sophie who giggled “oh yeah, at least I don't get partly disintegrated once a week” Sophie proceeded to stick her tongue out at izuku who responded with “hmm really, says the one who sleeps with a blue stuffed elephant!” Sophie only snickered “and your one to talk mister, the eraser head and all might fan club know a small portion of what you do because you studied them until there’s nothing left to study I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew all might’s name.” 

while she said it in a joking tone, izuku took this as a moment to brag “I mean ya I do it wasn’t that hard all I had to do was hack the government by the way someone tell them to get better security it sucked” 

“YOU HACKED THE GOVERNMENT?!?” Yamada asked as Izuku looked back innocently. “Well yeah keep up I just said I did.” Sophie giggled.”Oh my gosh, Izu like that’s illegal!” Izuku looked up exasperated. “Well, how else was I supposed to find out?!” He asked defensively “It’s the government's fault! They have bad security!” Aizawa sighed and Yamada and Sophie laughed.

“I have a feeling you’re going to be a problem child,” Aizawa said with a sigh. Sophie nodded “definitely,” she said, “GASP! I CAN BEHAVE! IT’S JUST A CHOICE.” Sophie smiled “Your right, it is a choice. But for some reason, you’re only capable of making the wrong one.” Sophie stuck out her tongue.

Izuku stuck out his tongue back. “For your information, I do it to spite crusty!” Sophie rolled her eyes. “So that's why you came back injured! What the hell man, you telling me you could have prevented that!?! Like you could have not gotten drunk and scared the sh-” she glanced at the two adults.”The crap out of me, but no! Here, I have an Idea! Let’s not tick off someone who could kill you! But noooooo let’s make me worry!” she said exasperated, Izuku rolled his eyes “you knew it was gonna happen anyway so I decided to go out with a bang, and let’s be honest you would have worried anyway” Izuku looked at Sophie expecting her to smile. He was greeted with a face of mock anger.

When they left the hospital, They went to UA. Izuku was fanboying. “Woah, this is sooooooo cool!” Yamada chuckled at the boys’ reaction “Oh wow, we learned about this place in school,” Sophie said. “Really? What school do you go to?” Yamada asked. “San Diego Middle” she replied naturally, then realized what she said. “Uh, I skipped a few grades” Aizawa snorted, “Yeah, a few.” Sophie blushed. 

“Ooh, what’s American school like? Do they practice quirks, or like, teach Japanese? Cause I was wondering how you know this language if you’re from America. I wonder-” Sophie cut of his ramble. “I’m speaking Japanese?” Sophie asked shocked. “Yeah, how did you not realize that?”

“You guys, You guys aren't messing with me?” Sophie asked. The three others shook their heads, interested. “Oh, Sophie did you just develop a new quirk?!” Izuku asked excitedly. Sophie nodded and her face paled. “I-I think so.” Izuku noticed her paling. “Hey, what's wrong, you just found out you have two awesome quirks! This is great!” Sophie nodded, but her face did not change.“I-I have to go to the restroom,” Sophie said as she ran off.

Sophie pov

As Sophie ran to the restroom, Two things were absolutely clear.

1: She was bioengineered  
2: Only Izuku and Her knew about it

She felt like the walls were caving in as if she could never get enough oxygen. She grabbed the wall and took deep breaths. It felt like her world was falling apart, mainly because it was. She couldn't hide in here forever, though it was tempting. She knew coming home was out of the picture, not after what she saw from crusty’s mind. Not after she found out if they saw her again, their minds would break.

Back to our beans pov:

As Sophie came back from the restroom looking on edge. “You ok?” Yamada asked suspiciously. Sophie nodded.”I forgot to ask you both, what are your names?” Aizawa asked. “Sophie” Sophie replied at the same time Izuku answered “Izuku”. Aizawa nodded. “Izuku, we need to get you to Recovery Girl.” Izuku huffed “It’s not that bad.” Sophie looked at him, “You’re going or I’m taking your seatbelt privileges.” Sophie said as Yamada gasped.

“You know memes?!?” He asked, surprised. Sophie nodded in a duh kind of way. Yamada grinned “Another person of culture I see” he murmured and Sophie laughed. Aizawa and Izuku were left out of the joke.

“Sophie, what’s a meme?” Izuku asked innocently. Sophie gasped. “Oh. My. Gosh.” Sophie shook her head disapprovingly “How the heck did you hack the GOVERNMENT, BUT NOT KNOW ABOUT MEMES?!?” Izuku shrugged “If they were important than I’m sure they would have mentioned it in the official files, especially if the general public, such as you, know of it.” 

Sophie shook her head again. “I’m going to pretend,” she said with a false seriousness “That you did not just insult my culture,” she said as she dug into her backpack and pulled out an I-pad. Izuku tilted his head.

“What’s that for?” he asked. Sophie looked back at him. “I’m going to make you cultured.” Aizawa interrupted saying “ Izuku we need to take you to the recovery girl.” Izuku groaned “do I have to?” Aizawa let out a long exasperated sigh as if done with this life and ready to jump into death arms.

With that everything fell into an awkward silence izuku went from counting steps to seconds. Izuku has a rational fear of people in white coats claiming to be doctors and doing things for the greater good, he’s not part of that group. Sophie seemed to understand, and she whispered “I’m afraid of doctors too, but based on reading his mind, they won't hurt you.” Izuku bit his cheek before muttering “no you don’t, and I sincerely hope you never do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PLS DONT LEAVE


	7. perfect doesn't last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want good things to last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, y'all I'm Hero's best friend aka co-author cause SOMEONE won't write *cough *cough SecretSuperHero. I just wanted to tell y'all how much Hero loves your comments and kudos. Like she called me late one just to tell me how many people liked this. Anyway go read the chapter, I apologize in advance.

Sophie frowned, and muttered, “That wasn’t very nice.” she muttered. Izuku looked at her, realizing that he hurt her feelings. Izuku took a deep breath “Um! I’m soo sorry! I was just saying that um... You don't like them for different reasons! I-I didn’t mean to insult you or anything!” 

Izuku said, embarrassed. Sophie shrugged “It’s okay... I know it’s stupid.” she answered quietly. Izuku was freaking out, he didn't want to insult her. “Nononono it’s perfectly normal! It’s not stupid!” Sophie blushed.

When they got to the nurse person, she looked shocked. “What is this?!” she asked slightly angry. “We don't do tours! Nezu is gonna be so mad if he finds you brought two kids in without their par-” Aizawa cut her off, and both kids were happy too, cause they did not want to explain their parent situation.

“Listen, this kid has an injured back, and I need to have a meeting with Nezu, it’s urgent,” Aizawa said calmly. The nurse looked at him puzzled, “Aizawa out in the hall. With me. Right.Now.” She said calmly 

Aizawa pov:

Aizawa did not get paid enough for this crap. He followed the Recovery girl out to the hallway. “Who are those kids and why are they here and where are their parents and-” Aizawa cut her off. “Chiyo, A couple months ago, remember when I told you about that screaming kid?” Recovery girl nodded. “Is it him?” Aizawa nodded. 

“We found him on the streets, pickpocketing with the girl. They both said their parents are gone. Someone’s after them. We were attacked and they knocked out the girl. We went to the hospital and she was fine, but they couldn’t find any records of her. The boy, Izuku, has an injury from the people who attacked them, he got it before we met him though. I think they escaped being kidnapped and the people are after them again. But I don’t know why probably cause they don’t want the kids talking. We need to go see Nezu. Oh, and by the way, the girl is a mind reader, literally, but she does not do it without permission, so don't worry.”

The bombshell he just dropped took a few moments to process. “What.The.Hell.” Aizawa sighed. “ Who kidnapped them? Are you sure that was why they attacked again? Why does the girl have no records? How did Izuku get an Injury? Do we know who the girl is?”.

Aizawa shrugged “The girl's name is Sophie, but that's all we know. There's something weird about her though. She’s from America but was speaking Japanese without realizing it. When we pointed it out she ran to the bathroom and was panicky. And we asked Izuku why she had no records, but he said he promised not to tell. But as for the other questions, I don’t know.” Recovery girl frowned “let’s go back in.”

Back to our baby beans pov:

Izuku was sitting tensely on a white chair with Sophie sitting next to him, holding his hand. When the nurse came back in with a sad face Izuku wondered what they talked about. Recovery girl squatted down next to him and explained her quirk (Izuku knew what it was anyway being the fanboy he is). It took all of his power not to flinch and she used her quirk to heal his back. Suddenly he was really tired, Izuku yawned and it was friggin adorable.

Aizawa walked out of the room muttering “I have to make a call.” and when he came back in he was accompanied by Nezu. Sophie, however, was not a fangirl, so she had no clue who he was, and due to his appearance, she was freaked out. “Wha? What the heck? Is this some Japanese thing? Like we studied the china dragon and how they dressed up like that but what the heck, it's like a bear rat thing?” Nezu chuckled.

“No,” Nezu said through fits of laughter, “ I’m a bear, yes but I have an intelligence quirk. My name is Nezu.” Sophie immediately regretted saying what she said. “No! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you!” Nezu laughed and shook his head “No, It’s fine. You're probably not used to seeing animals with quirks. Anyway, are you hungry? Do you need food or water? I promise you're safe here, by the way.” Izuku nodded tiredly “food please” he murmured. Nezu nodded “Sophie, I was wondering if you could tell me why we couldn’t find any records of you. Do you know why?” Sophie visibly tensed.

“I… I don't want to talk about it.” She answered in a whisper. Nezu looked at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry, But we need to know who you are so we can place you with relatives.” Sophie panicked “No! I, uh don't have any relatives!” she answered quickly. Nezu looked at her in a really? Sort of way. “I don’t have any living relatives” she added quickly “I had a small family. They killed them. They're gone” she said, hoping they believe her. Nezu, however, had an Intelligence quirk. Not that it was needed anyway, anyone could tell she was hiding something. “Sophie,” he said soothingly “You can trust us. I promise.” Sophie glanced at Izuku who fell asleep a couple of minutes ago.

“Marensmemrieseripedbyiswierquirkatcoulmaketseeikesomoeeversited” she mumbled. Everyone looked at her like she was speaking a different language, but based on the fact that she can't even tell when she speaks Japanese instead of English, it was a possibility. It made her want to vomit.

Hot tears streamed down her face and she tugged out an eyelash. She stole another glance at Izuku to make sure he was still asleep. She continued to tug out eyelashes as she said in a whisper. “Someone wiped my parent’s memories of me and erased my records. Don’t bring me back to America, please. If my parents see me again their minds will break, AKA they’ll go insane, literally. I can’t lose them, I just want them to be happy. I'd give my life for their happiness.” Sophie had a defiant look on her face.

Izuku woke with a soft groan when he opened his eyes he was alone and it was dark. Izuku blinked to help his eyes adjust to the darkroom. He was on a bed. It seemed to be a medical bed or whatever they called it, he seemed to be in some kind of medical area. If he was being honest he didn't trust the heroes. He felt they were being too trusting, but there's just something with the heroes. He wondered how they were so willing /desperate they were to help. He just didn't get it why were they helping them and what did they want? But he trusted Sophie, so he would keep his concerns to himself. He fell back asleep.

In the morning Izuku was able to leave the nurse’s office or whatever it was called and Aizawa came to pick him up with Sophie, who hugged him as he hugged back. There were big kids in the hallway looking at them as they walked in and out of rooms. whispers followed them as they walked Izuku kept his guard up practically waiting to be attacked at that very moment, 

Izuku tensed and Sophie grabbed his hand and looked down as Aizawa guided them. Izuku wished he could curl up and die there was this pressure in the air no one else seemed to feel it but it was like when heavy diabetes going on and suddenly all the attention is on you and everyone’s against you, but they don't insult you for freezing, no there waiting, waiting for their prey to make a mistake that's when they'll attack. 

Suddenly the feeling grew heavy the air felt solid as they continued down their path when they finally stopped in front of a massive door with a 1A on the door. “Mr.Aizawa? Why are children here?” asked a serious-looking green-eyed boy. “OMG did you and Yamada sensei finally adopt kids?!?” A pink-haired girl and cat ears asked eagerly as everyone stared at her.

Aizawa sighed loudly. “No. These kids were rescued yesterday with their parents missing.” Everyone in the class understood what he really meant, and knew why he phrased it that way. “Oh! You poor things!” cried another first-year girl as she ran over to them followed by the class. “What are your names?” someone asked. “I’m Sophie, this is Izuku,” Sophie answered for him. The cat-eared girl from earlier jumped up and down. “I ship it!” she said excitedly and was greeted with looks of disgust from everyone in the room except for Aizawa, who growled. “They’re 5. Just… Stop.” said another boy. The cat ear girl smiled “y’ know I’m kitten right, tho I do think eraser-mic is super cute, but I don’t ship two random people together, it’s just not right.”

“Wait wait wait!” Izuku called out. “Were 6 not 5, and why are you talking about boats?” Aizawa sighed and told everyone “ok class, let's get back to work” The class smiled and laughed. Sophie took Izuku’s hand and guided him to the back of the room and a girl whispered excitedly “Aawwww, there so cute” Sophie stook out her tongue and some people laughed. When Sophie and Izuku got to the back of the classroom Sophie pulled out her headphones and her I-pad and some headphones as Aizawa started teaching. 

“What are you doing?” Izuku asked quietly. “Do you wanna play music?” Izuku nodded and smiled “that sounds nice” so they sat in the back of the class listening to random songs that played.

When class ended Aizawa took Izuku and Sophie to a nearby park. Izuku and Sophie decided to play hide in seek.

Izuku was the hider while Sophie was the seeker, Izuku hid in a tree when suddenly a hand pulled him out he expected eraser head but when he turned he saw the bird man from before.

But Izuku couldn't scream it took him a moment to realize that the man was using his quirk and pulled Izuku into a black misty portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I LOVE Y'ALLS SUPPORT AND I NEED YOU NOT TO LEAVE


	8. here come a thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* panic attacks *WARNING*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a not so great day, I've eaten 1/4 bag of candy already, also sorry for being late my laptop broke but it's fixed now so here's a new chapter

It was about 5 minutes until someone entered the darkroom that Izuku was held in and they held a knife. They giggled in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

Sophie pov

After 5 minutes of looking for Izuku, she gave up. “Izuku! She called out to no answer. “Haha. Very funny. C’mon, I can't find you. Come out.” She started to panic when there was no answer. “Izuku, I’m gonna freaking destroy you if you don't come out”

“Izuku I’m serious come out, please!” After some searching, she went to Eraser head “Eraser I can't find Izuku.“   
Eraser head jumped up “ok, stay here I’ll try to find him, don’t worry” Eraser walked toward the playground “Hey Izuku if you come out you can have ice cream.” when nobody responded they knew something was wrong. Eraser looked frantic. “I’m calling Zasshi,” he said in a panic as he pulled out his phone.

Sophie had an idea. She could stop blocking people’s thoughts to see if Izuku ran off or was still hiding. She opened her mind to thoughts but did not hear Izuku. She turned pale. “He’s not here.” Aizawa turned to her. “Where is he?” Aizawa held the phone away from his head for a second.

“I don't know!” Sophie shouted “I searched for his thoughts but I can't find them!” panic seeped into her voice. A black portal opened behind Sophie, and Eraser ran towards her as a weird portal guy tried to grab Sophie.

Eraser erased the mist guys quirk and grabbed Sophie. Misty quickly retreated not wanting to start a fight with a hero. Sophie screamed and some people walking by stared.

Her screaming also caught the attention of two nearby heroes who ran over. “What happened?!” one asked Aizawa.

“We’re fine,” Aizawa said convincingly and the heroes shrugged it off and went back. Aizawa turned down to now panicking Sophie. “Sophie, listen to me. We need to go back to the school and you need to tell us everything about the people who are after you so we can get Izuku back.

Sophie stared at him with pure panic and looked around her.she bit her lip and nodded “... yeah umm… yeah.” 

The walk to U.A was quick (and quiet) and as they walked down the halls Sophie held back tears. They stopped in what looked to be a conference room, Aizawa turned to Sophie “Stay here. I need to get a few people.”

Sophie nodded and went to the closest chair and sat down. She thought her world was collapsing a few minutes ago, but At least she had a friend. Now Izuku was gone, she was in a foreign country alone that she knew nothing about, and nobody cared about her. Not to mention she could never see her parents again.

To be blunt, within about a couple of months, her life was destroyed. Yay. At least now she could stop pretending to not be reading the adults' minds so Izuku would not be scared. It finally hit her that a wrecking ball had hit her life.

Tears fell from her face at the thought of Izuku. Panic overtook Sophie what was she gonna do now after a second she realized she was hyperventilating she remembered something like this happening once before, and Izuku helped her out of it by singing her a song:

“Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust”

Izu smiled and whispered “you’re ok” before continuing 

“Here comes a thought that might alarm you  
What someone said and how it harmed you  
Something you did that failed to be charming  
Things that you said are suddenly swarming

And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse you  
That I might lose you”

“I’m here for you, I always will” he wore 

“Take a moment, remind yourself  
To take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
If this is how we fall apart  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here”

“And always will be” he hugged her

“Here comes a thought that might alarm me  
What someone said and how it harmed me  
Something I did that failed to be charming  
Things that I said are suddenly swarming

And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse me  
That I might lose me”

“But if I have you I’ll be ok”

“Take a moment, remind yourself  
To take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
If this is how we fall apart  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here

And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by  
From here, from here, from here”

“From here, we’ll survive, and make it out of here” he hugged her tightly

“Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust”

“I will always be here for you even when I'm not there”

Her breathing calmed as she hummed the tune. She remembered the way Izu smiled and how he would always put a smile on her face no matter what happened he would take care of her.

She wiped the tears off her face and made a declaration: I will save izuku and kill the bastards who hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY PLLLLLLLSSSSSSS FORGIVE ME


	9. mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku loses another person he cares about,
> 
> Sophie embarrasses her self in a room full of heroes,
> 
> Hitoshi has hope for the first time in forever,
> 
> Denki gives Hitoshi hope,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, I Know nothing about, 
> 
> hey, it has been a while I put a Hitoshi pov also I kinda hit some sort of writer's block,
> 
> can you guys please comment its what motivates me, and I really need it right now,
> 
> sincerely~ hero

Izuku pov

Izuku held back tears as the woman had her hand on her cheek. She was saying how cute he was, that's when a new person walked in and grabbed a chair. 

The man had a smile that didn’t sit right with izuku but nonetheless “eraser saved me once he’ll save me again I know he will.” the man broke out into hysterics laughing so hard he almost fell to the floor.

“You can’t honestly believe that! The only reason he saved you for you, he saved you so the heroes could have access to Sophie quirk, unfortunately, we concluded that if we can’t have her no one can.” he finished with a scary grin on his face.

Izuku paled when the man finished they couldn’t- no s-sophies strong they couldn’t have killed her “NO! YOU’RE LYING” his voice grew quite “n-no you couldn’t of”

The man smirked as if finding this amusing. Izuku broke out into tears.

Shinsou pov

Denki was a… interesting kid. He was so optimistic that it confused Hitoshi to no end, not to mention his frustration with the bright kid’s trusting nature, which Hitoshi was sure would get them killed one day.  
None the less they stuck together, unable to part ways, though not for lack of trying on Hitoshi’s end. It seemed as though fate had other plans causing the two boys to find each other always.

After a couple of weeks, Hitoshi accepted the fact that he couldn't get rid of the sunshine child. And slowly the purple-haired boy grew attached to the ball of energy known as Denki Kaminari and it was safe to say the feeling was mutual. 

All in all, Hitoshi grew to like Denki and became friends thanks to the blonde's unrelenting persistence.

“Hey Den, do you think I can be a hero, even with my quirk.” they were both lying on a roof looking at the sky with the none existing stars.

“Of course you can Hito, think about it you have the perfect heroes quirk, you could stop robberies, and hostage situation, you would be the perfect underground hero” he gave Hitoshi a blinding smile.

“Thank you Den, lets become heroes together” that night they both fell asleep with a new feeling inside them it was the raw and powerful determination

Sophie pov

Someone walked into the room and stared blankly at her, luckily after her tears had dried. She looked up at the woman. 

The woman gasped and ran over. “You’re so cute!” she cooed. Sophie stared blankly at her, devastated by the recent events to really care about anything or even acknowledge it happening. 

More people walked in and sat down, but Sophie could not care less. She had a blaring headache from the thoughts but did not have enough energy to block them and just did not care anymore. 

Izuku was probably dead, and it was not like she could go home. Her life was garbage, no worse than garbage, it was freaking in flames. She had nowhere to go, She literally knew nobody, and was in a foreign country with no hope of getting home to add a cherry to the ice cream of her life.  
Oh, and murderers were after her. Just awesome, right?

But of course, life continued with or without her so might as well be ahead and acknowledge nobody cared. A weird old short man with like a yellow and white outfit thingy walked in the room and looked at Sophie, followed along with a lot of other heroes.

“Hello, what is your name? Ms.?” A tall man with glasses asked kindly. Sophie looked up, and blankly said “Sophie, Sophie foster. You’re sir night eye you are popular for an underground hero yet there is only a couple of videos of you fighting so not many know your fighting style,” she said it as a statement witch terrified almost everyone in the room.

She looked down “sorry it's just my friend loves heroes and when we were with them there weren't many things happy to talk about so we talked about heroes he talked about ones from japan while I talked about American heroes… I’m rambling I’m sorry”

Nedu chose that moment to save Sophie from the ever-growing embarrassment “let's start this meeting shall we”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SoOoOoOoO sOrRy PlEaSe FoRgIvE mE
> 
> (not really >:D )


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter can be summed up in two words 1)OoFeRs and 2)MoOd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess so, please remember this is my first fic 
> 
> but anyways hope you this mess I made
> 
> ~hero

Everyone nodded and Nezu continued. “Recently, we found evidence of a major villain organization. We found Sophie Foster and Izuku Midoriya escaping kidnapping from the facility after Izuku was presumed dead for 5 months, and we have no clue how long Sophie was there.” He looked at her, silently asking for information.

“I was there for a year.” She said quietly. “ I was taken around my 6th birthday, and I met Izuku 4 months ago.” One of the heroes spoke up. “Why is she here? Where are her parents? I’m sure they are worried sick right now.”

Sophie smiled bitterly “Oh you know, the normal thing when your child has been missing for a year and you don't even realize it,” she glanced at the corner of the room’s calendar. “Oh, it's my sister's birthday today, so Disneyland in California,” she said. 

The room was filled with confusion by everyone except Aizawa and Nezu, who were sympathetic.

Sophie, upon reading everyone's thoughts, knew that they were totally trustworthy people. She just wanted them to be able to find Izuku. She could have a breakdown about how crazy and terrifying her life was later, privately.

“I’m from San Diego, California,” she said, “ and I can't go home.”

“Why?” the old yellow guy asked.

“Because of the people who kidnapped me, they did something to my parents with their quirks, I dunno how but they erased their memories of me from everyone who knew me. I can't go back because it would make my parents go insane.” Sophie said, proud of how steady her voice was. 

The room got quiet until someone spoke up. “How do you know?”

“I read their minds,” she said with a smirk, proud that she did. Some of the heroes' hands darted up to their heads as if it would stop her from reading them. Sophie stopped reading their minds in case they asked if she was currently.

“Are you reading our minds?!??!!” a hero Sophie recognized as Snipe from Izuku's drawings. Sophie gave herself a huge mental high five for stopping a couple of seconds ago.

“No.”

The room was filled with sighs of relief 

“But most importantly, why go through so much trouble just to find one kid?” Nighteye asked “I mean, yes Sophie's quirk would be helpful to villains, but to take her to Japan undetected and wipe the memories of everyone who knows her? How much planning would that take? This is flat out ridiculous! There are many quirks that would be of much more use to villains nearby. And they would not have to get past the United States borders with a kid. Not to mention The other kid, it made sense, the first attack. They were trying to take them back so the kids could not talk or give info about the villains, but the second? What could possibly make them so important to villains?” said the kind woman from the start of the meeting.

Sophie was not comfortable with this conversation.

Really uncomfortable here…

She shifted in her seat and everyone's attention turned to her.

“Um.. has anyone ever heard of the black swan?” Sir Nighteye looked up at her, not knowing where this conversation was going. “Yes, it's an animal. Why?”

“It’s an uh... Group.” she looked at everyone awkwardly. “I’m not sure if they are terrorists or not. But when I read the villain guy's mind when we escaped, I heard about them. The kidnappers wanted to hide me from them.”

“Why?” the old yellow guy asked again.

Sophie shifted in her seat “ I don't know that much really. The only thing I know is that they most likely had a plan, otherwise why would villains hide me from them?”

Nobody had any answers.

“We need a rescue plan for Izuku. Sophie, do you know anything about the people?”

Sophie got tense. “The only one we really saw was a man with hands over his face, his quirk was like disintegration? I don't know, but he could make the things he touched disintegrate, including people.”

She chose not to add how she knew.

“He had quite a few people working for him I suppose because I saw a lot of others in the halls as guards, ‘doctors’, and trainers. There were also other cells but we couldn't see inside of them so I don't know if there are more people '' there was silence for a while and no one knew how to break it.

When finally Nezu said “I think that's enough, we will meet later to make rescue plans in an hour. Also one last thing, we need someone to take care of Sophie.”

Aizawa looked up and nodded to a lot of the teachers' surprise including Sophies.

Yamada gave a nod noticed only by Aizawa. And they both smiled.

Izuku POV

Izuku missed Sophie. He wanted to talk to her again and see her smile. He wanted to laugh with her again. It hurt, not physically but more like pain from deep inside him it was similar to the one he felt when his mom died.

It hurt so, so much, Sophie helped him so much and now she was gone and he was feeling things he doesn’t know the name of, he doesn’t know why he wants to punch someone, he doesn’t know why it feels like it’s all his fault.

Why did it have to be her, she was the light in his dark life, but the more he thought about it, it was his fault, just like it was his mom and Alden.

He failed. He promised himself that he would protect her for Alden. And now here he was, causing her death.

Crusty hand man walked in the room “We can't have our villain in training running away, can we?”

“YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU CRUSTY PSYCHOPATH!” he was 

Sophie Pov

They walked out of the meeting room, and Aizawa took Sophie's hands. There were very few students in the hallway, mostly support students staying late to work on a project. A tall girl with white hair ran over to Sophie.

“Hello! You must be Sophie, right? That's what the class 1a students said. Where's Izuku?” she asked brightly. Sophie moved closer to Aizawa shyly and sad. Aizawa’s heart broke and he picked Sophie up to hold her.

“I’ll talk to you later,” he said and walked away from a very confused support student.

After they got away, Aizawa thought of distracting Sophie. “Hey, want some food?” he asked, knowing she would probably be very hungry.

Sophie shook her head, she did not feel like eating right now. “Okay,” he said calmly.

He reminded Sophie of her parents, and at the thought, a sob formed in her throat. She let it out. “It's okay,” Aizawa murmured. After a while, Sophie fell asleep from exhaustion.

Shinsou pov

Shinsou and Kaminari needed money and they couldn't get jobs, life on the streets got harder as it got colder.

“H-hey Hitoshi, i-its really c-cold” Hotoshi was panicking slightly “hey, it's ok we’re fine… Here umm stay by the boxes, I'll get blankets” with that Hitoshi went through the alley towards a market that has whatever you need as long as you can pay or do a favor.

He walked over to the vendor that was selling comforters "Can I please have a blanket" the vendor eyed the boy cautiously "it'll cost ya" Hitoshi was desperate to help his friend "anything"

And that's how he got where he is now in an underground bar trying to get the vendor information on someone called Shigaraki Tomura.

The next couple of days were used to learn to hack and get contacts in the underground after he goes to the library hoping to find information on Shigaraki 

Shigiraki Tomura

Quirk: Unkown

Villian name: shigaraki

More info: leader of the group called league of villains and kidnapped these kids [insert image of izuku] [insert images of thirty-two other kids] dangerous if seen call back up,

Shinsou printed out the little information he had and gave it to the vendor, in return he got the warmest blanket the vendor sold.

Shinsou hurried to Denki, hoping the little sunshine boy didn’t die of hypothermia

Later that night:

Denki and Shinsou were curled up together under a warm blanket in an abandoned building in Kamio ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe IM SOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoO sOrRy PlEaSe forgive me,
> 
> 1) I'm sorry this is so late I'm working on a kaminari centric fic that I hope will blossom into something beautiful
> 
> 2)I'm sorry I hurt the green been(but not really)
> 
> 3) not sorry for the cute ShinKami
> 
> (Grammarly says this sound worried, sad, and anxious... so oof) 
> 
> (and now disapproving oof)


	11. its U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain, suffering, time skip, angst, crack, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We are not dead! Sorry, we had holidays and family stuff, but we're back! also, feel free to scream at us in the comments when you want a faster update.
> 
> \- Revelry

Later that day Eraserhead told Recovery Girl to watch over Sophie while the heroes had a meeting over rescue planning. Everything was happening too fast, he just got two amazing kids. Only to get one taken away from him. Within what? 2 days? Now everyone wants to interrogate Sophie after she got traumatized.

He was going to rescue his kid. No matter what it took.

_________________________________________________________________________

It was so overwhelming for Sophie. She got kidnapped then went to Japan then made a friend only for him to get kidnapped after they got rescued by heroes who now wanted to adopt her and-

At least they were going to rescue Izuku, she did not know what she would do if they wouldn’t. Sophie curled up in her bed, on the verge of tears as a thought crossed her mind.

They might find Izuku, and take down the villains, but…

What if…

Izuku is dead?

Silent tears fell down her cheeks, and she looked near her bed to see her iPod. She opened her sad music playlist. And thought about her parents. She wondered if they were safe. She wished they were here.

_________________________________________________________________________

Pain. So Izuku was training, again. This time Crusty reached for him and he swung his leg around to hit his kneecaps. He was very proud when Crusty fell however Crusty was not very plus ultra about it; calling a rematch.

He hated crusty, so he did the natural thing, and bit his arm. He paid for it when crusty partially disintegrated his arm, but it was so worth it. He was sent back to his cell. He knew if Sophie were here, she would probably scold him and then after they cleaned it up, they would have fun and talk about heroes or 

The thought hurt.

A lot more than his arm.

Tears pricked his eyes and had no clue how to stop them.

He killed Sophie. He killed her when they were just becoming free! They got rescued, they got saved. She would have been free of villains and had an amazing life.

And he took that from her. Because he was a weak, worthless, Deku. Kacchan was right. He couldn’t even protect the person who was most important to him. And now here he was, kidnapped by villains, with no one coming for him.

They shouldn’t, he wasn’t worth it. 

You’ll never be a hero

Quirkless? What a loser

Do you honestly think you’ll ever amount to anything? What a joke.

If I were your mother, I’d put you up for adoption.

The worst part was, they weren’t insults, they were facts. He was not worth saving, and not worth missing. 

Sophie, Mom, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.

Alden, I’m so sorry I failed you.

As he sat there lying in his cell, he felt so worthless.

_________________________________________________________________________  
Hitoshi pov 

A couple of days have passed since the blanket issue.

And he and Denki thought of a way to make money…

As they were too young to get jobs so,

They would become the vigilantes…

Lighting coder

They made plans, they learned and most importantly they got conetions   
_________________________________________________________________________  
The rescue: Aizawa Shouta pov  
_________________________________________________________________________

It was Saturday.

Everyone was getting ready there was all might, endeavor, midnight, and of course present mic.

Present mic’s leg was bouncing probably his ADHD getting to him which made Aizawa wonder if he took his medication.

The plan was to go at night when there was most likely less security. The heroes were on their way. They had mapped out where the abandoned warehouse was.

They had the place surrounded, everything was going according to plan, all he had to do was go in and grab izuku and everything would be fine, but

When he got there it was empty, nothing but a chair and a note. 

‘Dear heroes,  
Did you honestly think we were stupid enough to use the same base? Also, Midoryia is alive if that's what you're wondering, though I don't suggest trying to find us again, that is, if you value Midoryia’s life.

Why would you want him anyway? he’s a quirkless loser, we just took a burden off your hands, tell the world he’s dead and be happy we left you the other brat, for now’

Aizawa stared at the note and screamed, “DAMN IT!”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Time skip  
_________________________________________________________________________

Four years later

“When we’re young, we’re taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, a savior and a lost cause, but what if the only real difference is just who’s telling the story?” 

Izuku forgot where he heard it.

It was true though, for the past five years he’s been raised by villains in his eyes he’s a hero who is just trying to survive, no a kid just trying to get out of a place he wouldn’t wish upon anyone,

But to heroes, he has a feeling that heroes would view him as a villain who chooses this path, it makes him want to laugh heroes can have a fragile mentality, guilt makes it harder for them to do hero work so as a defense mechanism the mind makes them believe that it’s not their fault that they couldn't save someone and those who let the guilt and pain eat upon them, 

it makes them sloppy witch will cause even more pain and death until it becomes too much and they inevitably self-destruct, it’s sad that no one sees this or at least try to help or stop them from hurting 

Izuku was sitting at the villain base, staring at the window. He had come back from the hell that was the yakuza. He wanted to curl up in a hole and never come out, his arms hurt and his les aeced and his body is stiff he curled up wishing the world would go away.

He used to think the heroes would save him, that he would be safe and happy, he later learned he was not worth it, that he didn't deserve to be saved, that it was his fault his mom died, that he could have saved Sophie, and finally, that he deserves what's happening.

____________________________kaminari pov _________________________________________ 

Denki was doing a quick in and out mission to stop some major drug dealers and it was not what he expected,there were so many tables apoun tables of drugs, he tapped his com “Uhh, code you seeing this?” a sigh came from the other side “Yes light, now get the money and take down the dealers,after we’ll go to the burger place you like” 

“Realy!?!” another sigh could be heard, Kaminari gasped “Haha Hatsume owes me 20 bucks!” Kaminari could feel Hitoshi shaking his head “You made a bet with Hatsume on me, realy?” Denki looked down “Are you upset, do you want me to bring home a cat?!?” a shocked noise came from the other side “why are you like this?” Denki just laughed.

Denki discreetly placed small black smoke bombs under the vendor table and chatted with the vendors for some information, before running out. He turned behind the building, “You ready?” he asked Hitoshi. “Yeah,” he replied. Denki activated the smoke bombs and put on his mask.

Denki ran in and took money from random dealers as fast as possible, getting out before the smoke cleared. By the time he got out, the dealers were passed out (they had put sleeping gas in the bombs as well)

He ran outside and pulled out paper for a note.

‘Yeeettttttttt duuuuuude, - lightning and coder’

Hitoshi spoke “I alerted the police, they should be showing up soon, come home.” Kaminari climbed the fire escape and on top of a building. There was some hobo man who Kaminari recognized as Eraserhead on top of the rooftop on his phone. “No Sophie, when the teacher asks if you have a question it can not be about life’s purpose, we’ve been over this.”

Kaminari was amused. He raised an eyebrow at Eraserhead, who had not noticed him yet.

“Oh my gosh...Just, I’m on patrol right now, I’ll see you after school.” Eraserhead hung up the phone. Kaminari stuck his head out from behind the wall. Eraserhead looked ready to fight.

Kaminari looked at Eraserhead. “So I was thinking, and I was thinking that maybe like you let me go?” Eraserhead looked at him “You’re that vigilante person right?” Kaminari gasped “ MY NAME IS LIGHTNING!” he pouted like a child. “Being a vigilante is illegal.” Eraserhead pointed out with a sigh.

“Good point, I should get going before you can stop me.” Kaminari jumped from the building to the next and ran. Eraserhead chased after him.”Kaminari! Get out of there!” Shinsou yelled. Eraserhead wrapped his capture weapon around Kaminari.

“I have this really important meeting with my depression in like an hour, do you mind letting me go?” Kaminari asked politely. Eraserhead just sighed. Hitoshi came from the alleyway in his vigilante costume. “Damit light, I told you to come home. Anyway, who are you?” he asked Eraserhead. “ I’m-” Shinsou activated his quirk. “Now, Let go of lightning, and walk away.” Kaminari looked at Shinsou with a crackhead smile. “Make him stand still and close his eyes!” he shouted.

“Why would I- actually just.. Sure, close your eyes and stand still.” Kaminari pulled out the sharpie he used to write the note.

“Why… Just… WHY?” Hitoshi asked with a hint of a smirk and a sigh. Kaminari turned away from drawing a mustache on Eraserheads face. “Because I can,” He responded.

“Lets go.” Hitoshi said with a smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY OK PLEASE DONT LEAVE US
> 
> \- Hero and Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER. AND FOR THE PAIN I PUT MIDO THROUGH BUT TRUST ME IT WILL BE WORTH IT!!
> 
> please don't leave Hero


End file.
